


1 AM Mistakes.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Mention of blood, but its fine, theres a little blood, this is dumb and bad, we got it done in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: He’s on his fourth hour of playing animal crossing when he hears the bedroom door slam shut, followed by the patter of feet then the slam of the bathroom door.Kenma stops what he’s doing and looks towards the hall, Kuro’s been very quiet today, quieter than he normally is when he’s back from break, not that it matters he’ll tell him what’s going on eventually.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1 AM Mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> here i come doing another ship week.

He’s on his fourth hour of playing animal crossing when he hears the bedroom door slam shut, followed by the patter of feet then the slam of the bathroom door. 

Kenma stops what he’s doing and looks towards the hall, Kuro’s been very quiet today, quieter than he normally is when he’s back from break, not that it matters he’ll tell him what’s going on eventually. 

Turning back to the screen trying to focus on his new villager and not his stupid boyfriend who’s up to God knows what. As much as he tries his mind keeps dragging back to how long Kuro’s been quiet. 

Ever since he's been home he's been; spending days catching up on sleep and sitting under the table at some time in the AM getting homework done. 

Kenma would like to say he’s mostly used to having him back around but every once in a while he’ll do something that he forgot he did, like waking him up at 4 AM so they can eat cereal together. 

Not that he really minds, he’s not doing anything himself besides playing animal crossing and maybe the odd other game if he feels the need, which isn’t often. 

It’s when he’s reaching hour five, that he hears the scream. 

“FUCK.” 

He sits up straight and looks back over to the hall, that was definitely Kuro. he gets up from his seat, walking slowly to the bathroom, he knocks on the bathroom door, he waits for a second longer, before turning the knob. 

“Don’t come in here Kenma!” 

He opens the door all the way, and finds Kuro sitting on the bathmat fully dressed covering his face with a towel, he stands in the doorway, studying the electric razor on the side of the sink, he looks back to Kuro who now is also hiding his face in his knees.  
He looks to have all of his hair on his head, so he takes that off the list of things he could've impulsively shaved.

“What did you do?” he asks tentatively.

“Nothing,” comes the muffled reply. 

Kenma sighs, closing the door and sitting on the floor in front of his boyfriend. “What did you do?” 

Kuro just shakes his head. 

He waits another moment, crossing his legs, he waits, the starts slowly pulling the towel away from his face, “It can’t be that bad, did you hurt yourself shaving again?” 

“No, it’s really, really bad.” Kuro tries to hold it to his face but he lets go after he tugs it a few times, tipping his head back with his hand he looks at his face for any cuts. 

When his eyes fall on his eyebrow, his one eyebrow. 

He stares and stares, and then he starts giggling when he can’t help himself, it's not shaved all the way off either, a few stray hairs still holding on for dear life. He almost feels bad when he sees the look on Kuro’s face and how upset he looks, he manages to rein it in, his face going blank, or trying to at least, his lips twitching into a small smile. 

“How--how did you?” he gestures to the eyebrow vaguely. 

Kuro’s face takes a turn looking elsewhere in the bathroom, anywhere but him, he starts unconsciously picking at his nails, he wants to reach out and stop him, before he picks them to a bloody mess like he's been prone to in the past, but he knows when to let him have his comforts even if it’s for a dumb reason such as this, it’s not like it won’t grow back. 

“Tetsurou?” 

His eyes snap to his then away then back to his, he puts his face in his hands, and groans loudly, it echoing throughout the bathroom. “It’s dumb.” 

He pulls his hands away from his face, putting them in his lap he starts fiddling with his hands, checking to make sure none of them are bleeding, keeping his eyes on their hands to take the pressure off, “Just tell me.” 

“You’re going to laugh.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“You already did.” 

He snorts, covering it has a cough, “It was just a shock that’s all.” 

Kuro lets out another loud sigh when he glances up he’s also looking down at their hands. 

“Was it Bokuto’s idea?” 

Kuro winces and shakes his head no, “Nope, this was Tetsurou original.” 

He shakes his head, pulling their hands closer to his chest he clasps them in his and holds them, “Why’d you do it?” 

Kuro sits back against cabinets, he hits his head against it a few times, his eyes still on their hands, “I’m so bored.” 

“So you decided to shave off your eyebrow?” 

“Yes? No, I just- lonely I guess, and I wanted to do something, so I did something.” he looks guilty as he says it like Kenma would take it personally, he admits to himself that he should've been spending more time with him, but he thought Kuro would come to him if needed he always had in the past, before things got to the point of shaving your eyebrow off. 

“And now regret it?” 

“So fucking much.” he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Wanna shave off the over one?” he asks quizzically, raising his eyebrow at him. 

“God, no.” 

He can’t help it, he starts giggling again, the glare that gets sent his way is halfhearted at best from the glint in his eye as he does it. When he starts cracking up too, he holds their hands tighter to his chest, they stay like that for a while, laughing in the bathroom at 1 AM, falling into one another. 

When the laughs die down, he helps Kuro off of the floor, and drags him back to the bedroom, pulling him into bed after him, he lets Kuro’s weight settle on his chest when he can’t help himself, he runs a finger over the shaved eyebrow, rough and weird feeling. 

“This is weird.” 

“Yeah.” It’s quiet, “What if I’m one eyebrow guy for the rest of my life.” 

“It’s a conversation starter.” 

“Yes, because so many people will want to talk to me now.” 

“It’ll be like ‘hey look at that guy he has one eyebrow, what’s his story?’” 

“I don’t think I like that.” 

Kenma runs a hand through his hair, “I mean it’s better than bedhead,” 

“No, it’s not.” 

Kenma hums a minute, “Same level.” 

“Not at all.” 

“You could always draw one on.” 

He props his chin on his chest, pouting, “Kenmaaa, draw an eyebrow on for me.” he whines, his pout going from a 2 to a 10. “I promise I’ll sit still.” Kenma snorts, pushing Tetsurou’s face back into his chest with a muffling his whine. 

He huffs, “You’re better off on your own,” he tries not to think of the time he tried to do makeup and failed, and then Kuro came along after him and mastered it in no time. 

He goes back to running his hands through Kuro’s hair, he relaxes slowly into him, sighing onto his neck. He waits for him to say something more. when his brian drags him back to how he left the tv on and how he definitely should get up and turn it off, but from the way Tetsurou’s turning to jelly in his arms, he doubts he’ll be getting up any time soon. 

He lets himself relax into the bed, letting his eyes drift closed, he doesn’t feel tired yet he’d rather be here than anywhere else. 

When he finally falls asleep, he manages to extract himself from the tangle of limbs, as soon as he gets up Kuro rolls over and shoving his face in between two pillows, he sighs, shaking his head, fondly he thought that his hair would be better once they started to sleep in the same bed but he was severely mistaken if anything it's more of a mess, giving him one last glance he leaves the room and heads to the living room, turning off the switch and the tv, he grabs them both a glass of water and heads back to the room. 

Kuro’s in the same place as when he left him, he’s laid out like a starfish on top of the covers, setting their glasses down he grabs a spare blanket from his closet and spreads out over him, Kuro mumbling incoherently in reply, he curls up beside him his boyfriend seeming to sense it as he immediately flops over his face going back to his neck he lets out a deep sigh once he’s in place again. 

He wraps his arms around his shoulders, holding him close, he knows he’ll be lying awake for hours but this isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
